Thomas & Friends in James' Splendid Adventure
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: James, after a few unfortunate events, realizes how different he is from most of his friends by color and doesn't feel his place on the railway anymore. Therefore, James sets out on a journey far and wide across the Island to find another red engine to support him as being red. Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt search for James across the island, rediscovering his past in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Moral: no matter how different you are in shape, size or appearance, you will always be recognized for the way you perform.**

_This could be the story of any extraordinary place but it happens to be centered on the __spectacular Island of Sodor. On the Island of Sodor, the controller Sir Topham Hatt has __many engines and they all try to be really useful. Especially Thomas._

(Thomas toots as he passes Toby and Henrietta with a goods train)

**Thomas:** Good morning, Toby.

**Toby:** Good morning, Thomas.

_Now, Thomas, as the #1 engine on Sodor, has his place in this story but it happens to be __focused mainly on his good friend James. Now James is a splendid red engine and is __proud of the only red steam engine on Sodor. And he and Thomas get along most of __the time but let's just say that James can a little impatient with the little blue engine __sometimes and this can quickly make them, well, how to put this, sort of friends and __not really enemies, but the best way to put it, __frenemies._

(Thomas passes by the birds as they fly around the sun beside Percy)

**Thomas:** Summertime is the best time for useful little engines like me and for little critters around the forest too. (whistling) Hello, Percy!

**Percy:** (whistling) Hello, Thomas.

_It was of course the brighter time of year for Sir Topham Hatt's engines and __everyday Thomas would bring James his slow goods train from Brendam so that the __big red engine can deliver goods to places far and wide across the island. However, __Thomas is running a little late today and this could result in a bad influence on the __vanity of James' character. This isn't the first time it happened after all._

**Thomas:** Oh, dear. I'm late for James again. He won't be happy about this.

(James is in the goods yard talking to himself and waiting for Thomas to show up)

**James:** As indeed I'm not. I'm not happy about Thomas being late again and if he doesn't show up anytime soon, The Fat Controller…

(Thomas' whistle toots as he chuffs in with the goods train)

**Thomas:** Sorry I'm late, James. And sorry for interrupting your sentence. Oh, dear, The Fat Controller might not be proud of me for being late.

**James:** Um, as I was saying, Thomas, The Fat Controller won't be pleased at all with you for being late hence the fact that his mother Dowager is coming to visit. Thomas, where have you been?

**Thomas:** I'm sorry, James. The ship came in later then expected and Cranky only made it worse by taking his time.

**James:** That is why we engines make time, Thomas. You should know that. I know that Cranky is a crane but he should know that The Fat Controller is depending on us.

**Thomas:** Precisely, James and…

**James:** Precisely or not, you should let Cranky know to hurry up his hook from now on. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a daily delivery to make. Don't you have your own job to do, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Why, yes, James. The Fat Controller has chosen me to pick up the Dowager and bring her to Knapford. But again why not choose that job for such a splendid and important engine like you, James?

**James:** Ha, flattering. Very flattering indeed, Thomas. You go do your business with the Dowager while I deliver these 'important' goods across the island. Goodbye.

(James whistles and chuffs away, delivering his goods across the Island)

_James thinks that his job is the most important job on the Island. But every engine knows that it is better to be useful then to be important. James knows this but it will take time throughout the story for him to realize this at a full understanding._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station where Gordon is about to chuff away with the express)

**Gordon:** Hopefully that guard blows his whistle soon.

(James chuffs in with the empty goods wagons, whistling)

**James:** Hello, Gordon. Where are you taking these passengers today?

**Gordon:** These "passengers" happen to be the Dowager's VIP guests who are in a good relation with the Hatts themselves and are looking forward to the Dowager's visit. They're very important passengers as the initials describe it, haha. Wouldn't you agree, James?

**James:** Wouldn't I agree? Why, there's no reason to be supernatural, Gordon. Your words do sound hypothetical after all.

**Gordon:** Hey, what do you mean by those lengthy words?

**James:** What I mean, Gordon, is that the express isn't as important as slow goods and…

**Gordon:** Slow goods? Oh, balderdash. I'm the fastest and most important engine on the Island so my job is the most important.

**James:** I'm the brightest and the best. Your job is not as important as mine.

**Gordon:** Well, I'm still the fastest engine on Sodor. Not counting Spencer being here because he's the Duke and Duchess' private engine.

**James:** It doesn't matter how fast you are, Gordon. Being the brightest and the best is more important then being the fastest.

**Gordon:** No! Being the fastest is more important!

**James:** The brightest!

**Gordon:** The fastest!

**James:** The brightest!

**Gordon:** The fastest!

**James:** The brightest!

**Gordon:** The fastest!

(conductor's whistle blows and Gordon grunts)

**Gordon: **I have no time to argue now, James. I have no time to lose. Can't stop to listen to your nonsensical gibber gabber anyway. Goodbye! (whistles and chuffs out of Knapford station)

**James:** Pah. I could chuff faster then Gordon any day. First, what I could use is a new coat of paint. The Dowager will be happy with that. (whistles and chuffs out of Knapford station to the washdown)

_So James set off to the washdown to have a new coat of paint but when he got there, __there was a line._

(James stops by the washdown to see Spencer being scrubbed and Thomas and Emily waiting in line after him)

**James:** You cannot be serious right now. Spencer, why are you holding up me and my fellow engines like a silver showoff?

**Spencer:** Because, James, I am to take your worthy Topham and the Dowager for a grand tea with the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and refined engines like me always deserve to be first in line for such an important job.

**James:** Well, move aside. I wanna look shiny and splendid for the Dowager.

**Spencer:** Ha, the scrubs are down already. All done anyway, my splendid red chap. Tally ho. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Thomas chuffs in front of the washdown as Emily chuffs slowly behind him)

**James:** What are you so ready for, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Didn't I tell you, James? The Fat Controller has chosen me to pick up the Dowager and counts on me to look my best. Emily on the other hand…

**Emily:** I am to pick up The Fat Controller's grandchildren from the airport. Jeremy ought to be landing soon.

**James:** Using those two big coaches of yours?

**Emily:** Yes, James. Sir Topham and Lady Hatt will ride with me to the airport and drop off the children's luggage in the second coach. Then they will ride in the first coach pulled by none other then me.

**James:** No kidding, Emily. It's not my fault The Fat Controller chose you two over me to do the more important jobs.

**Thomas:** Our jobs are just as important as yours, James. You'll understand someday.

**James:** I don't even see what you mean, Thomas. (fuming) You two do the more important jobs while Gordon picks the Dowager's VIP guests and Spencer takes the Duke and Duchess to tea with the Hatts. Goodbye, you two. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Emily:** I wonder what kind of puff has gotten into his smokebox.

**Thomas:** Don't worry, Emily. He'll understand what I'm talking about someday.

**Emily:** Easy for you to say about a vain engine like him.

_This was beginning to be a tough time for the only red engine on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. Poor James chuffed into a siding, thinking of how his friends were given more special jobs then him._

**James: **(sighing) Why are all of my friends getting more important jobs then me? (thinking for a few moments) It's like The Fat Controller takes no notice of me doing such important jobs because maybe I am too…unique in color? (thinking for a few more moments before cheering up) Ha, what's so unique about the other engines? How about I go for a repaint? There's sure to be no engines there at this time of day. They're all out doing "important" jobs for The Fat Controller. (chuffs out of the siding and along the track)

_And so off James chuffed to the washdown for a splendid new coat of paint. Maybe then Sir Topham Hatt would give him important work to do._


	2. Chapter 2

(Scene cuts to the Sodor SteamWorks where James is having a repaint)

_At the SteamWorks, James was being repainted and he looked around. Victor and __Kevin were busy at work. James whistled loudly._

**James:** (whistling) Victor, would you consider yourself different or the same out of The Fat Controller's engines?

_Victor stopped and thought for an answer to James' question._

**Victor:** Well, James, my friend. I'd consider myself to be like all the rest of the steam engines except for one thing.

**James:** What's that, Victor?

**Victor:** I'm a narrow gauge engine. Like The Thin Controller's engines up in the hills and at the quarry. You, James, are a standard gauge engine. So if you ask, I don't think we have much in common besides color, my friend. (hears banging noise before sighing) What did you do now, Kevin?

**Kevin:** (sliding in) Um, nothing, boss. Slip of the hook, boss. (drops toolbox before chuckling)

(Victor sighs and James looks away, rolling his eyes)

**Victor:** I know, Kevin. I know. (looks to James) Well, it seems like your repaint is done, James. Don't you have a goods train to deliver?

**James:** Well…uh…

**Topham:** (walking into the SteamWorks) Yes, Victor. I believe he does!

**Victor: ** Oh, Sir Topham Hatt, sir. Real honor, sir.

**James:** Oh, sir. My goods train…I must have.

**Topham:** It seems, James, that you have left your goods train at Knapford Station! Why?

**James:** I…um…wanted to look shiny and clean for the Dowager, sir.

**Topham:** Shiny and clean? SHINY AND CLEAN?! Let me assure you, James, that on MY railway, useful _always_ comes before cleanliness! _Always_!

**James:** Y-y-yes, sir.

**Topham:** I want to return to Knapford Station and collect your goods train NOW!

**James:** Yes, sir. Right away. Truly sorry sir.

_And James chuffed quickly out of the SteamWorks._

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with Edward and Henry)

**Henry:** I've just come back from the wash down. I do want to look shiny and clean for the Dowager's visit? Wouldn't you agree, Edward?

**Edward:** Yes, Henry. But I must finish my work first. Besides, I could always stop by the wash down, couldn't I?

**Henry:** Or maybe go for a repaint? (chuckles)

**Edward:** (sighing) Very funny, Henry. I'm not that old-fashioned, you know.

(Edward and Henry laugh and James whistles as he buffers up onto his goods train)

**Stationmaster:** You're a little late, James. The first delivery goods was supposed to be made half an hour ago.

**James:** All in good time. I'll have these goods delivered in record time. That way I can get back to pulling coaches sooner than possible.

_And so James left, Edward and Henry laughing after him._

**Henry:** Don't scratch your paintwork!

**Edward:** Otherwise you may look as old-fashioned as me, eh?!

(Edward and Henry laugh once more. Next scene cuts to James hurrying along the line)

_James was chuffing as fast as he could to get all his deliveries done on time. But no matter how much faster he went, he was still late by the time his last delivery was made. And he was out of puff too._

(Next scene cuts to Dryaw station with James making his last delivery)

**Stationmaster:** You're late, James. What took you so long today?

**James:** (panting) I…needed…a new…coat of paint. Goodbye. (whistles and chuffs away)

(Next scene cuts to the Shunting Yards with Percy and Rosie biffing trucks)

_James puffed back on his way back to the Shunting Yards where Percy and Rosie were busy biffing trucks._

**Percy:** One biff…

**Rosie:** …one bash…

**Percy**

**And** …and there's never a crash! (laughing)

**Rosie:**

**Rosie:** That was fun! Let's do that again.

(James whistles as he chuffs into the Shunting Yards with his empty coaches)

**Percy:** Hello, James.

**James:** (sighing) Hello, Percy. Hello, Rosie.

**Rosie:** Hello, James. Would you like to biff and bash trucks with us?

**James:** Oh, no, thank you. I'm to take some passengers to Knapford Station before I get back to my goods work. I have no time for silly games. Now which one of you two would like to fetch my coaches?

_Percy and Rosie looked away. They had no desire._

**James:** You know I don't like waiting. Passengers are very important and they don't like waiting either.

**Percy:** Maybe, James, you should fetch your own coaches and learn not be a bossy boiler.

**Rosie:** (firmly) Percy and I have more fun things to do then to serve big engines with not many manners like you.

**James:** Manners, hmm? I suggest you two face the facts that I am indeed more important than both of you put together and…!

(Duck whistles as he chuffs in with James' coaches)

_Just then, Duck arrived with James' coaches. He stopped right beside James._

**Duck:** Here you are, James. Your coaches. Run along now.

**James:** Why, thank you, Duck. At least you now how to shunt like a tank engine.

**Duck:** Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

**James:** What I mean, Duck, is that the Shunting Yards is for tank engines, whose jobs are to shunt and…

**Percy:** Our jobs?!

**Rosie:** Why, you…!

**Duck:** That's quite enough, James! Percy and Rosie sound like they've had it with your bossy attitude and believe me, so have I! Now, run along and collect your passengers! And don't always count on us to shunt your coaches either!

_So James did so. He buffered up to his coaches and the little engines watched crossly as he was coupled and he chuffed away._

**Percy:** Bossy boiler!

**Rosie:** Pushy puffer!

**Duck:** Now, now, you two. It's no use arguing about it. Tomorrow neither of us are going to shunt his coaches, how about that? Then James will see that he is not that much more important than us after all.

_Percy and Rosie heartily agreed._


	3. Chapter 3

_James picked up his passengers from each station and chuffed happily through the countryside. He puffed steadily along the track, gusts of wind among him._

**James:** This is the life. I just wish Gordon could see me now. He'd see that the express is not so important after all.

(James at Dryaw Station facing Stafford from the other track)

_James stopped at Dryaw station to let some of his passengers off. Stafford was there too._

**Stafford:** Hello there, James.

**James:** Hello, Stafford. What are you doing at Dryaw?

**Stafford:** I need to wait for my battery to recharge. I'll never be able to carry on otherwise.

**James:** Hmm, well that sounds different in terms of functioning as compared to steam engines like me.

**Stafford:** That's because, James, you're a steam engine who runs on coal and water and I'm an electric engine who runs on batteries. That's pretty much the difference.

**James:** Yes, well, we all may be different, Stafford, but we're really useful in our own ways too. Must go, goodbye. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Stafford:** Goodbye. (to himself) Hmm, for a red engine, he does seem quite different in color for a steam engine.

_James continued on his journey from station to station until he finally reached Knapford. The Fat Controller was there. He looked around when he saw James._

**Topham:** Ah, James. There you are. Don't return your coaches to the yard just yet. I have a job for you.

**James:** What is it, sir?

**Topham:** Well, the family and I have just came back from a grand tea with the Duke and Duchess and now we would like you to take us to dinner at Ulfstead Castle.

**James:** Oh, sir. I'd be happy to.

**Topham:** Good then. There's nothing like determination.

_With that, James whistled happily and left the station. He left his coaches in a siding and chuffed on his way to the washdown. He wanted to look splendid for the Dowager as well as the Duke and Duchess._

(Next scene cuts to the wash down where James is finished being cleaned)

_It wasn't long before James was scrubbed from smoke box to bunker and his gleaming red coat sparkled against the sunshine._

(James whistles and leaves the washdown, heading towards Gordon's hill)

_He was just on his way back to Knapford when Gordon chuffed by with a line of trucks giggling behind him. He was very cross._

**Gordon:** (whistling) Ugh, a goods train! Oh, the shame of it!

**James:** (laughing) Hello there, big blue boiler. Not so important now, are you?

**Gordon:** The Fat Controller asked to pull these dreadfully troublesome trucks after giving the job of taking him and his family to dinner at Ulfstead Castle with the Duke and Duchess.

**James:** He gave that job to me. Looks like I'm the more important one now.

**Gordon:** Oh, the indignity.

(Gordon whistles and pulls the trucks up the hill past James)

_James watched as Gordon chuffed up the hill with his trucks. But then there was trouble. As Gordon steamed over, the coupling between his tender and the first truck snapped._

**Gordon:** Oh-a-what? Whoa!

_The cars giggled as they rattled down the hill right past James._

**Trucks:** We've broken away! We've broken away!

**James:** Oh, no! Runaway trucks! They're heading for the signal box! I must warn the signalman!

**Gordon:** (whistling as he chuffs past) Don't just stand there, you red steamer! After those trucks!

**James:** I'm on it, Gordon!

_Gordon and James chuffed as fast they as could backwards down the line, but so did the troublesome trucks._

(The trucks race past Spencer)

**Spencer:** (rolling his eyes giddily) W-w-what was that?

**Gordon:** (whistling) Stay where you are, Spencer!

**James:** (whistling) Gordon and I can handle a line of troublesome trucks!

_James' driver had given the nearby signalman a warning about the runaway train. Quickly, the signalman switched the nearest points to allow the trucks to switch off Gordon's line. The two engines caught up as fast as they could with the trucks as they rocketed past Henry._

**Henry:** Trembling tracks!

**Gordon:** Don't worry, Henry!

**James:** We'll handle those trucks!

_Gordon and James pumped their pistons faster and faster and faster until they finally caught up with the troublesome trucks. Gordon whooshed past with James in pursuit. He finally caught up with the big blue engine._

**James:** Come on, Gordon! We're nearly to the signalbox!

**Gordon:** Ugh! I can get there faster than you, James! I know every line here by instinct!

**James:** (chuckling) We'll see!

_The two engines chuffed faster and faster and faster until they finally reached the signalbox. Gordon and James began to blow their whistles loud. The signalman rushed out!_

**Signalman:** Gordon! James! What is it?

**Gordon:** Switch the points!

**James:** It's a runaway train!

_Quickly, the signalman switched the points to a siding where a pair of buffers lay at the end. The trucks rattled past the signalbox and swerved into a siding._

(The guard in the brakevan quickly stops the train in time)

_They made it to the buffers…just in time._

(Gordon and James sigh in relief and so does the signalman)

**Signalman:** Phew, thanks, you two. Those cars would have caused great damage if it weren't for you. I shall tell the Fat Controller…

(Thomas whistles as he stops on the track with Annie and Clarabel behind him and opposite Gordon)

**Thomas:** Is everyone alright?

**Gordon:** (sighing) Yes.

**James:** Oh, yes. Gordon and I just stopped these troublesome trucks.

(Gordon looks over to James in confusion)

**Thomas:** I can see that.

**Gordon:** See what?

**James:** It's clear, Gordon, that we have performed a really useful task. We make a great team and…

**Gordon:** We?

(Winston honks as he stops beside Thomas.

_Just then, The Fat Controller arrived in Winston and jumped out, facing Gordon._

**Topham:** Well done, Gordon. You've been quick. Those trucks would have been lots of trouble if it weren't for you?

**James:** W-w-what about me, sir?

**Signalman:** James did his part in sorting out his mess too, sir. I'm proud of both your engines.

_Gordon grunted._

**Gordon:** Hmph!

**Topham:** James? Do you mean to tell me that you've gone as fast as Gordon to make it here?

**James:** Why, yes, sir.

**Gordon:** Oh, what nonsense!

**James:** Excuse me, Gordon?

**Gordon:** You didn't have enough part in this, James. I warned you about the trucks and I chuffed faster than you to make it here so don't try to take credit for actions of others again, please.

**James:** That's not true, Gordon! The trucks would've been chaos if it weren't for the both of us!

**Gordon:** No! If it weren't for ME, they've would've caused chaos. You're just a small red engine and your ideas above the station got you thinking that you could be as reliable as I am!

**James:** (spluttering) Ideas above the station?! How could you-?!

**Topham:** (firmly) That's enough now, Gordon. Your attitude towards James isn't fair.

_Thomas looked firmly at Gordon in agreement._

**Gordon:** I'm sorry, sir, but I think that it's high time this little red showoff right here understood what it means to be a really useful engine and by taking credit for others' actions, he is not setting an example.

**Topham:** Gordon!

**Thomas:** (firmly) That's not true, Gordon. We're all useful in a superior way.

**Gordon:** You and I may be, but not James. He's the most boastful engine on the Island.

**Topham:** Enough, Gordon!

**Thomas:** Take a good look at yourself!

**James:** No, no, it's okay. Maybe he's right. All I do boast about my red paint and grumble about taking trucks. But why should I? Everyone knows that there's one big red engine on the Island and that's me. Not that important, right? I'm too different.

**Gordon:** (sighing) Ugh, say that again.

**James:** You can think what you want, Gordon! Cause everyone knows that you're the fastest engine on Sodor! As for me, I'm just a bright red joke!

**Gordon:** (chuckles) That makes ME laugh because it's decent.

**Topham:** Now, Gordon…

**James:** Well, I'm tired of being different than the other engines in the shed! By color or by attitude, I've had it!

(Thomas, Gordon, Winston, Annie, Clarabel and The Fat Controller all look surprised by James' outbreak)

**James:** (sighing sadly) I'm sorry, sir. I just need some time to think. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Topham:** (worriedly) James…

**Thomas:** Wait, James…

**Annie**

**And** Come back.

**Clarabel:**

_But James was out of sight. The Fat Controller looked sternly across over to Gordon who gulped. Thomas looked firmly at him too._

**Thomas:** (sarcastically) Well, that was very nicely handled, Gordon.

**Gordon:** What? I warned him about the trucks. He was taking credit for my good deeds.

(Thomas sighs and rolls his eyes, getting ready to puff away)

_Thomas chuffed away. He was quite cross with Gordon for his attitude. The Fat Controller spoke severely to Gordon._

**Topham:** That was very rude of you, Gordon. Henry shall take the next express and you shall carry on with your trucks.

**Gordon:** W-w-what?!

**Topham:** Don't argue with me, Gordon! I'll send Edward to help you up that hill so the trucks don't break free again. Maybe pulling freight will help you realize that you're not so much more important than the other engines after all. (turns around and walks away)

(Gordon groans)

**Gordon:** Oh, the indignity.


	4. Chapter 4

(Scene cuts to Brendam Docks with James stopping to look by the sea)

_James was at the docks, looking out to sea. Gordon's words came into his mind and the big red engine wondered whether or not he was right._

**James:** What if Gordon's right? What if being unique in color makes me unique in attitude as well? He's a boastful engine but an express engine like him has a good reason to boast. As for me, well…

(Scene zooms out over Brendam Docks and than over the ocean with the seagulls flying around. _How Splendid You Are_ by _Sam Blewitt_ begins to play)

**_When you're feeling left out and underappreciated_**

**_That's not always the best time to be feeling so down_**

**_Pick a choice at your heart and you'll be loved or be hated_**

**_Even if you're the only one of your kind in town_**

**_When it comes to a situation like this and you feel that you've not gone that far_**

**_All you have to do is think about and tell yourself how splendid you are_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_If you could just believe it's true_**

**_Then you'll find more then faith in you_**

**_Just feel the courage and the chuff you have at heart_**

**_Then think about how splendid you are_**

(James looks across to see engines bustling about with their work. He sighs to himself as the song continues)

**_If I could just be like my friends who are not so different as compared to me_**

**_That's not what I have to worry about if I could stop chaos so suddenly_**

**_Just take pride in yourself and you'll feel your boiler fire up once more_**

**_Feel the huff and chuff and the puff that you have and find what's in store_**

**_For you and even you realize that if you help out you are the only one who stars_**

**_In the spotlight of pride, friends at your side, to support you and remind you how splendid you are_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_If you could be as strong as Gordon who pulls the big express_**

**_Or Thomas with his coaches Annie and Clarabel, he pulls the children at his best_**

**_Life is not just passengers, Percy can tell you that it can be about mail as well_**

**_Henry takes the logs to the forest and repairs the ones that fell_**

**_You don't have to be like them and take yourself too far_**

**_To tell yourself how splendid you are_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you can possibly be)_**

**_How splendid you are (To chuff along the rails with glee)_**

**_How splendid you are (Just believe in yourself at heart) (and realize)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

**_How splendid you are (How splendid you are)_**

(James sighs sadly)

**James:** (to himself) I just don't feel splendid anymore.

(Emily shunting trucks on the opposite track as she sees James on the track close to the sea. She stops)

_Emily was shunting trucks nearby when she saw that James looked sad. She was a little worried._

**Emily:** What's the matter, James?

**James:** Huh, what matter?

**Emily:** Is something wrong? You look a little down.

**James:** (sighing) Oh, Emily, no one likes to be teased by an engine so big as Gordon. I'm the only engine in the shed who is different from everyone else by color and by attitude.

**Emily:** Attitude? (chuckles) You're not the only boastful engine in the shed. Gordon's pretty boastful too, you know.

**James:** (sighing) I realize that, Emily.

**Emily:** It doesn't matter what color you are, James. I think your red coat is splendid.

**James:** (blushing) Really?

_No one had said that to James in a long time. But Bill and Ben were nearby and they heard the commotion._

(Bill and Ben whistle as they stop by James and Emily)

**Bill:** Look, Ben. Why do you think James is blushing?

**Ben:** Because, Bill, it seems that Emily has admitted feelings for him.

(The two of them laugh, until Edward arrives)

**Edward:** (firmly) There are more trucks of China Clay to be shunted here, Bill and Ben. Back to work you go, please.

_Immediately, the twins went back to work._

**Edward:** It takes one old engine like me to sort out two little rascals like them, huh?

**Emily:** Bill and Ben were just teasing, Edward. But I do admit that they do need some sorting out every now and then.

**Edward:** Ah, but each engine has a talent for different things. I must get back to my own work on my branch line. See you two later. (whistles and chuffs away)

**Emily:** You see, James, even Bill and Ben can be up to no good sometimes but the best you can do is just trust who you are.

**James:** I guess so, Emily.

_Then an idea came into Emily's funnel. She wanted to cheer up her friend._

**Emily:** James, I have quite a lot of work to do here as well as in the Shunting Yards. Would you like to take my next passenger train?

_James was delighted._

**James:** Thank you, Emily.

(Emily whistles and chuffs away)

_James was very happy. He chuffed away to the Shunting Yards at once._

(Next scene cuts to the Shunting Yards with Percy and Rosie pushing cars about. James whistles as he chuffs in)

**James:** Hello there, my fellow tank engines. And how is work here in the shunting yards?

**Percy:** It's okay, why do you ask?

**James:** Would you like to shunt your next freight train for you?

**Rosie:** (chuckling) No, thank you, James. We're on top of things here. But thanks for asking.

(James whistles and chuffs further into the Shunting Yards)

**Rosie:** I wonder what sort of puff has gotten into him now.

**Emily:** (whistling as she chuffs in) I taught him the importance of helping others by letting him take my passenger train. I'm only trying to help him overcome his vanity after all.

**Percy:** That's a good thing to do, Emily.

**Emily:** Yes, well, I have freight to deliver. I'll be off now.

_Emily also knew that she had to find Gordon and remind about what he did to James._

(Next scene cuts to Knapford Station with Thomas and Stanley. James chuffs in)

**James:** Hello, Thomas and Stanley.

**Thomas:** Well, hello, James.

**Stanley:** What brings you here, James?

**James:** I'm to pick up passengers from this platform.

(Gordon chuffs in)

**Gordon:** This platform? Those are Emily's passengers and you're just taking them?

**James:** She allowed me to, Gordon. She had a lot of freight to bring about.

**Gordon:** Huh, I'll ask her about that.

(James whistles and chuffs away. Emily chuffs up next to Gordon after he leaves, glaring at him)

**Gordon:** What's this I hear from James about you giving him your passenger train?

**Emily:** (sternly) I had a lot of goods to worry about, Gordon. And besides, I only did it cheer him up, you know. After what you said to him earlier!

**Gordon:** How do you know about that?

**Emily:** James wasn't upset for nothing, Gordon. Next time you see him, you oughta apologize for what you said. (whistling and chuffing away)

**Thomas:** She's right, Gordon. Like I said before, every engine here is useful in a superior way.

**Stanley:** Very wise, Thomas. Very wise indeed.

(Gordon looks confused as the scene fades away)


End file.
